


Unexpected

by ArizonaRed



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing the future, Scents & Smells, settling down, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaRed/pseuds/ArizonaRed
Summary: An odd scent sets Vegeta's amorous goal back a few steps as he tries to figure out why it's so familiar.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected

An insanely pleased smirk crept across the lips of the Saiyan royal as his feet connected with the floor of the gravity room. Rivulets of hard earned sweat ran down his face and neck; the perfectly executed attack replaying itself in Vegeta's mind. The warrior's eyes darted over to the charred remains of the training bot, the pieces of it still falling to lay in a mangled heap. The devilish grin only doubled in size...yes, perfection was the only word suitable to describe his recent killing efficiency.

Bringing an arm across the humid skin of his chest, the other gave aid in stretching the deliciously throbbing muscles to work them flexible again. Switching arms to repeat the routine process, Vegeta edged over to the control panel, disengaging the artificial gravity.

The prince grabbed a freshly laundered towel and swept it across his damp brow. A surprised expression accompanied a light dusting of pink over his cheek as a loud grumbling echoed throughout the chamber. Vegeta's hand immediately covered his growling stomach as his gaze slid over to the clock on the control panel. 13:14. The perplexed look only grew at realizing he had been training for over eight hours; no wonder he was famished.

Stepping out of the pressure sealing door, Vegeta swept the towel back over his shoulder as he tipped his head downward. Instantly, the darkly shaded eyes caught sight of a foreign mass on the floor in front of him. The object consisted of a black sheer fabric and a few string of equally dark beads. It quickly succeeded in getting the better of the sovereign's curiosity as he bent over to hook a finger under a strand of beads, lifting it up into view.

A smugly sensual grin pulled at Vegeta's face as the object took shape into a pair of his mate's lingerie. Even being held at arm's length, the Saiyan could tell they had been worn recently as the faintly alluring natural scent of his woman still clung to the material.

Movement in his peripheral vision turned his attention down the hall before him. Short wisps of aqua-colored hair peeked out from a nearby door way, following by a darkly shadowed pair of eyes. Teasingly slow, more of Bulma's torso came into view, revealing the matching corset and bare hips. Expertly keeping the more desired parts just out of Vegeta's view, the scheming woman faked an embarrassed gasp and brought her fingers up to cover the claret painted lips.

"Oh...did I drop those?" An all too familiar heat raced along the Saiyan's veins as the curious smirk of before melted into a highly confident grin.

"And you're about to lose the rest..." A soft giggle of anxious want floated down the hallway as the royal charged after his spouse. Pressing her backside against the close door of their bedroom, Vegeta was instantly on her; drawing her close to taste the hunger on her lips and take in the scent of need on her skin.

Strong fingers sifted into the shorter hairs on the back of Bulma's neck and directed her head to the side as he buried his nose into the tresses. Leaning against the firm jawline, she sighed with increased anticipation...how she cherished the very different touches of her Saiyan. The basic, almost primal ways he showed his interest always succeeded in breaking the two of them down into nothing more than the embodiment of sexual energy.

Vegeta let the blue hair brush against his nose as he drew in her unequaled scent. There it was, that unique aroma that spoke directly to his feral Saiyan nature. It was very first bit of attraction he ever felt for the human female; still as complex and unfathomable as her ever changing moods. It heavily echoed the enticement originating from her coveted womanhood...yet...now it was slightly different.

His eyebrows creased as Vegeta took another deep breath. Early spring rainfall and...sweet ripe fruit? The prince pulled back away from her neck with a befuddled grunt. Where in the hell did that idea come from? He was certain the emerging scent was familiar from past years of his life, but now was only a hazy memory.

"Something wrong, Vegeta?"


End file.
